Terror and Tension
by numchuckbitch
Summary: Matt tries so hard to not hate Jason, but when it comes to Ivy, he can never think straight. He takes out his rising anger on a heartbroken Peter in the dead of night.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and everything belongs to their respectful owners.  
><strong>Warning: Spoilers and somewhat dark sexual content.<strong>

This takes place during the same time where Jason is having sex with Ivy at the end of Act I.

* * *

><p>He found Peter crying in the stairwell.<p>

If he had been more angry, he would have yelled at him to stop being a girl. His compassion was lingering through, though, and finding Peter sobbing hysterically against the wall made him pity the other. There was a look in Peter's face he hadn't seen before; something intrusive and demeaning.

"Peter, what do you think you're doing?" he muttered, standing above the boy, who was kneeling and gripping onto the bar of the stairs. Peter shrugged, quickly wiping his tears on his sleeve and trying to regain his composure.

"N-Nothing, I just-I got-nothing, Matt, it's nothing, I'm fine," he responded, sniveling pathetically and covering his sleeve with moisture.

"It's almost midnight," Matt sighed. "Shouldn't you be in your room?"

"Fuck you, I can't!" Peter snapped, then he started crying harder. His knuckles were red as his eyes were, and he looked like a small child who couldn't find his mother. With a groan, Matt kneeled down next to Peter and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Why not?" he asked, noticing how Peter flinched when he felt someone touching him. Matt went to withdrew his hand, but the other drew closer.

"Jason," whispered Peter, clasping his hands together tightly. "I can't face him, he… I don't even know if he's in there. God, and you know, if he's staying with someone else, that just hurts so much more, and I can't, I can't do it, Matt, I can't do this."

So _that's_ what was going on - the two star-crossed lovers had gotten in an argument or broken up or something. Matt bit his lip because he knew exactly where Jason was, and he knew exactly where the woman who had stolen his heart was. Still, he couldn't tell Peter that because he wasn't angry at Peter. The one person he was having trouble getting angry at was Peter; he was the only one who wanted to be honest.

"Figures," Matt murmured quietly, his thoughts racing. "Peter, you, uh, can't really sleep on the stairs. You can crash with me, if you want. Lucas, you know, he doesn't sleep in his bed ever anyway. I think he's staying at whatsherface's place, so…"

"You would really…?" Peter questioned, finally looking at him with cynical but hopeful eyes. "That would be nice, but I don't want to impose."

An irritated groan came from Matt, who stood up and waited for Peter to do the same. His anger at Jason only grew with every word Peter said. Jason was the bane of everything he hated these days - stealing away the one girl he ever wanted, and hurting the only person in this goddamned place that wasn't full of shit. Well, at least, he was trying to not be full of shit.

"Come on," Matt said, beckoning with his finger as he started ascending the staircase. With a quick nod of his head and a shaky stature, Peter stood up and quickly came up behind Matt to follow him to his room. The journey to Matt's dorm was quiet and awkward, but Matt told himself that he was being like Jesus by doing the other boy this favor. Besides, maybe he would sleep better with a roommate like Peter instead of Lucas. Maybe he'd sleep better knowing there was another person just as lost in the darkness of the night, too.

After fumbling with his keys, they made it into Matt's dorm with no problem. Peter walked in awkwardly, twiddling his fingers and glancing around. He'd been in here a million times, but it was more weird to be crashing here. Then again, Peter wondered if it was just himself that was making it tense. Matt was laidback (unless it came to Ivy) and it really wasn't a big deal to be staying here.

"Do you need to borrow some clothes or something?" Matt asked, locking the door behind him and walking over to his dresser. "I have extra pajamas or something you can use, if you want."

"I, uh… sure, are you sure? Sure," Peter replied inelegantly, walking over and sitting on the couch. It was exactly like the one in his and Jason's room, but with more puke stains (from Lucas, he presumed) and less clothes hanging off of the arms. Thinking about all the kisses Jason and him had shared on their own couch, and about all the nights spent inside together, made tears grow in Peter's eyes again.

"Alright, well, here, I have a t-shirt and some pa… Goddammit, Peter, what the hell is wrong now?" Matt sighed as he walked over. Peter was crying on his couch, running his finger across the material of the couch like it was a lost puppy. Groaning, he swatted Peter's hand away and sat down next to him.

"I just-It's stupid, I know, and… I just wonder what he's doing," Peter sighed, avoiding the gaze of the other. "If he's sitting in bed, doing homework or what he does, ignore his problems… or if he's with somebody, crashing at their place, too, and I wonder if he keeps waking up because he doesn't feel that warmth next to him..."

Peter whimpered before weeping more, burying his face into his hands and shaking with his sobs. A feeling of guilt swept over Matt because he knew exactly what Jason was doing, or more so, _who_ he was doing. It was worse because he knew exactly how Peter felt, except he wasn't as lucky - or maybe as cursed - to actually have that love reciprocated.

As Peter cried and trembled next to him, Matt became angrier. The idea that Jason could do this, as well as make Ivy drift away from him, made Matt want to run up to him and rip off his arms. Jason was a good guy deep down, just as confused as everybody else. He knew that, but he still couldn't help but want to hate him. In his head, he started compiling all the lists of revenge he had stored away.

What would hurt Jason the most? The thoughts plagued his mind because he wanted to do it to Jason like he was doing it to everybody around him. Jason had single-handedly torn apart the structure of their school, and broke so many hearts at once. Matt knew that look in Ivy's eyes when she saw him, and he knew that she would be his next victim. As much as Jason broke his own heart, Matt wanted to see him suffer, or at least do something that would make him suffer if he knew. Jason had taken Ivy away from him.

Peter jumped when Matt suddenly gripped his wrist, pulling him out of his miserable spell. Matt looked determined and terrifying, and Peter shrunk away from him. The grip on him was tight, though, and he was pulled closer to the taller male. His quivering continued, sniffs and sighs escaping him as Matt scrutinized him.

"Peter, if I told you I knew where Jason was, or what he was doing, would you want to know?" Matt inquired. When Peter looked away at the ground, Matt placed his hand on his knee to grab his attention. The boy looked up and didn't reply, not knowing how to reply. Jason's actions were either going to make him feel better, or Jason was doing something that would hurt him even more. Peter didn't know if he could handle that. Peter didn't think he could handle the thought of Jason being this upset, and he couldn't handle the thought of Jason being fine without him.

"I don't know, I-mmf!" Peter was interrupted as lips crashed against his, fingers tightening around his wrist. Confused and taken aback, Peter tried to pull away from the kiss, but was only forced closer to the other male.

Matt swept his tongue across Peter's bottom lip, earning him a reluctant open mouth for him to explore. As his tongue darted in and out of the other's mouth, Matt pushed him down onto his back. He climbed on top of him, letting go of his wrist and slipping his hands down his sides. Peter gasped into the kiss, squirming underneath him.

It felt strange to be kissing another boy, and Matt didn't really like it. Peter's lips were soft, yes, but he still grabbed at Matt's shirt like a boy, and his voice was still too deep. The idea that Jason would be filled with resentment and pain at the idea of someone else touching his secret lover made Matt's adrenaline pump, though, and it made him want to do nothing more than make Peter scream for him.

Peter wasn't oblivious, though. He felt ashamed to be letting this happen, but the lack of intimacy in his life had left him feeling even more empty. He was just as selfish as he knew Matt was being, and he closed his eyes to pretend that it was Jason who was snaking his hand up his sweater. When a finger brushed against his nipple through the fabric of his button-up, he gasped as if it were Jason.

Frowning with disappointed when there wasn't enough stuff to grab underneath Peter's shit, Matt retreated his hand and rubbed it elsewhere. He couldn't blame Jason, Matt decided as he ripped off Peter's clothes one-by-one. He realized he couldn't blame Jason for taking Peter under his wing and forcing him to be his own, like a victim of Stockholm Syndrome. Breathing heavier by the second, Matt unbuttoned his own shirt and threw it aside quickly. As his fingers tried desperately to undo Peter's pants, Matt bit down on his neck.

"A-Ahh, shit..." Peter sighed, arching slightly underneath the other boy. Matt sucked and bit at the spot roughly, trying to leave a long-lasting mark that Jason would be able to see. Stimulated more by every wanton noise Peter made, Matt ground his hips down on the smaller boy's. Peter moved with him, grabbing at his hair and shoulders to force their bodies closer.

It was when Peter's pants came off and Matt was faced with his erection, covered by underwear, that he realized he had no idea what he was doing. Matt had never been with a guy, had never even thought of it. Furrowing his brow, he figured he just had to do what would feel good on himself. Curiously, he ran his hand up Peter's thigh, and then slipped it inside his underwear. His fingers grazed against his length, and he noticed how Peter shivered with anticipation. Matt slipped Peter's underwear down with his free hand, the other teasing his manhood.

Imagining how he would do it to himself, Matt gripped the other's penis tightly. The squeezes made Peter gasp, but not loud enough, so Matt began tugging at it. Peter bit his hand as Matt's touches became more and more intense, another hand coming up to grope his balls. It seemed like forever since he'd last been touched, and it was relieving to have something other than his own hand working on him.

A sharp moan passed his mouth when lips encircled the tip of his manhood. Peter closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of being jacked off and sucked off at the same time. His heart was racing and his stomach was tightening, stamina having diminished after so long of abstinence. After a few minutes of the pleasure, Peter was grabbing at Matt's hair and mumbling incoherent sentences.

Matt pulled away immediately, knowing what that meant, and let Peter curse in frustration. Matt kissed Peter again, swallowing his swear words. His hand skimmed up Peter's chest, feeling every shudder and tightened muscle, as he discarded his own pants.

"Do you have, uh…" Peter asked in the kiss, flushing at the fact that he was really doing this, and with someone that wasn't Jason. It took a moment for Matt to understand what he was saying, but he finally understood after thinking about the whole process. Feeling his face pale a bit, he laughed nervously and nodded.

Slowly, he got off the couch and Peter, walking over to his bedroom. Letting out a shaky breath, he opened his nightstand and looked around for something substantial. Realizing he really didn't have much, he glanced inside of Lucas' nightstand to find exactly what he was looking for: a condom and some weirdly-named lotion that could do the job. He took it out and closed the drawer, turning around to see Peter standing quietly in the doorway.

"You… said you know where Jason is," Peter said quietly. The shorter male had his shirt clasped in his hands, covering his pelvis, which Matt was thankful for. Matt padded over and grabbed Peter roughly by the back of his neck. Peter wobbled when Matt's lips pressed against his roughly, shutting him up.

Progressively, Peter was led to Matt's bed and pushed down onto the mattress. The condom and bottle of lotion was placed besides them. Matt was flushed all over his body, still not fully aware of what he was doing. Although he was trying to hide his own ignorance, Peter caught on. He grabbed the bottle, opening it and then gesturing for Matt to hold out his hand. Peter put some of the lotion on Matt's fingers, snapping the bottle top shut when he was done and setting it aside for now.

"Okay, now, just, uh, pretend it's… just…" Peter whispered, laughing nervously. This reminded him of the first time he and Jason had been together like this, both of them graceless and clumsy. Jason had bought too many things for them to use, and Peter couldn't stop laughing at how Jason kept slurring his words. It took them hours to get it right, but that moment when their eyes locked, Jason deep inside Peter and their hearts beating at the same pace…

"Peter, what the fuck?" Matt griped. Peter was crying for the millionth time, running a hand through his own hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I-just let me do it, maybe, that will be-yeah, I'll do it," Peter went on, grabbing the bottle to squeeze out more lotion. Matt rolled his eyes, shaking his head and dipping his fingers down in between Peter's legs. The other boy gasped at the coldness, not expecting it. He froze as Matt slowly circled his entrance and then pushed his first finger in, pretending it was a girl he was about to do this to.

Matt slowly pumped in and out of Peter's hole, trying to get a feel for it. It definitely felt nothing like a girl - it was tighter and less wet - but he would manage. Peter wriggled, trying to get Matt to hit where he wanted him to hit. It was obvious that the other had never done this before.

Slowly, Matt pushed a second finger in - Peter definitely _wasn't _a virgin, although he was tighter than he'd expected. Maybe he had overestimated how much Jason and Peter have sex, or Jason's size. Then again, if they'd been apart for a while - Matt didn't really know anything about the dynamics of gay sex. All he knew was that Peter was biting his lip and breathing shallowly, and that was good enough for him.

A part of him wanted to laugh at Peter right now. The angry side of him wanted to mock him; the part angry at Jason, not Peter, he had to remind himself. That vindictive face wished to call Peter a faggot and make him beg for something up his ass. Hate for himself grew, and he gripped Peter's thigh tightly. He started stretching Peter relentlessly, going quickly and pushing in a third finger.

"F-fuck," Peter gasped, furrowing his brow and trying to get comfortable. Matt was nothing like his boyfriend - ex boyfriend? - complication of a boy. Jason was surprisingly soothing, making sure they both felt good. Jason was always weary of hurting Peter, and would step away the second he thought something was wrong. Matt was being unyielding, and Peter knew he was going to be sore from the hasty fingering job.

Thoughts were starting to sneak into his brain again, so Matt quickly pulled his hand away from Peter. Grabbing the condom, he ripped open the package and started sliding the rubber over his member. Peter stared at the ceiling, trying to act like he was anywhere but here. _I'm not laying in Matt's bed_, he pondered to himself, trying to make himself feel better_. I'm not naked in front of Matt. He didn't just finger me. We aren't about to have sex. Full out sex. I'm just having a dream, and when I wake up, Jason will be laying next to me._

Peter was pulled out of his silent freak out when he felt the tip of Matt's penis at his entrance. He jumped at the feeling, scooting back until his shoulders hit the headboard. Somehow, he didn't know if he could do this, despite how much his body wanted some relief. Matt arched his brow at him, obviously confused by Peter's lost nerves.

"S-Sorry-" he apologized, laughing nervously. "You, just, uh… Put more lube on. You have to put some on the condom, too."

As Matt rolled his eyes and did as he was told, Peter started trembling. He'd never done this with anybody but Jason, and he knew why Matt was doing this. The anger towards Jason rose inside of him as well, after all, but he still didn't know if he would outright hurt the boy he loved. He didn't know if he could just have sex with someone he didn't know as well as he once knew Jason. Maybe he really was traveling towards the path of sin and eternal fire.

Before he could completely say no or go against this, the other male was hovering over him once against. Peter wiped the sweat off of his forehead, smiling weakly at him before looking down at his hips. Matt was aligned and ready, and Peter thought he was going to puke. In a desperate attempt to try and not chicken out, he slipped his hand towards his own erection and fondled it. The feeling of nausea did not go away, but at least a little pleasure was playing in.

Matt opened his mouth to say something, but closed it once more. Giving a hand on Peter's hip as a warning, he gradually pressed the tip of his penis inside of Peter. The shorter boy groaned, panting much heavier than he ought to. With a final consideration, Matt threw his pity aside and pushed straight into Peter until his pelvis was right up against the other boy's rear.

Peter gripped at the sheets underneath him tightly, trying not to whimper or make a pathetic noise at the intrusion. It was unexpected for him to dive in like that. It wasn't that he and Jason had never had rough sex - oh, they had plenty of times - but it was different. This didn't feel as consensual, although he knew he was completely allowing it. His stomach stirred, and Peter didn't know if it was from the want to vomit or because he had a dick inside of him.

Coincidentally, Matt was feeling very similar feelings. This wasn't like a girl at all; it was compact and he felt every muscle constricting around him… not to mention the considerably sized erection in between Peter's legs. Matt bit his lip, closing his eyes and pretending otherwise as he unsympathetically started pulling himself out again.

The set pace was awkward and unsteady, both of them shaking or murmuring too much to focus. Matt was getting sick of it already. There was no way this would go as planned as things continued this way. Scowling, he drew himself out and gripped Peter tightly. He flipped the shorter boy over onto his stomach, pressing his hand on his back as he entered him once more.

Caught by surprise, Peter moaned and shuddered when he was pressed against the mattress. His dick was rubbing against the fabric beneath him, and this position was definitely preferred to having to look Matt straight in the face. Despite how different Matt was, and how hard and fast he was going, and how much he was already aching, it was easier to pretend that Jason and him were just role-playing or something. Closing his eyes, he imagined Jason's hand on his back, pushing him into an arch that gave a better angle to hit.

"A-Ahh…" Peter huffed, reaching once more to squeeze his penis. He wanted to yell at Matt, who was obviously inexperienced with the male body, that he wasn't hitting inside of him right, that he needed to do this or that. Instead, he stayed silent and appreciated when Matt would accidentally brush against just the right place. No, not Matt - it was Jason, and Jason was pretending he had no idea what to do in order to tease Peter. A small smile spread on his lips at the thought, jerking on himself more.

The compromised position was also benefiting Matt much more, whose eyes were shut tight. His hips rocked against Peter's ass, making a slapping noise. Matt definitely knew how to use his assets, but this was different. With Peter on his knees, though, he didn't have to stare straight as his manly assets, and he could pretend that Peter had longer hair, and that Peter's voice was a little higher. It helped that Peter already had soft skin and a lack of muscle compared to himself.

Not a word was passed between each other as Matt fucked Peter into the bed, making sure to dig his fingernails deep and leave a mark. Hopefully Jason would see the crescent-mark cuts and realize someone had touched his prized possession. Resentment ran up into his throat and he bucked his hips harder, wanting to make Peter scream and hurt like he was.

His efforts were not going unsuccessfully. Peter dug his nails into the palm of his hands, gritting his teeth. Matt was ruthlessly pounding into him, and he felt himself being torn inside. He was starting to feel anxious, and became overly thankful that Matt was wearing a condom. Never had he felt scared of being hurt during sex before, and his health was on his mind. Still, Matt must have found what made Peter writhe the most because he kept hitting that sensitive gland inside of him.

Peter gasped and moaned underneath him, trying to muffle the noises in the sheets. He felt like a whore, and he just missed Jason. He missed Jason more than he thought he could ever miss anybody, and Jason wouldn't have him scared of bleeding onto the bed. Burying his face into the mattress, he started to cry.

Although Matt heard him, he ignored it. It only fueled him more - made him more angry - because he knew what he was really crying for. At least, he thought he did. He knew that Ivy would be crying just like this because of Jason, and he knew that he would do anything to be able to make Ivy's pain go away. The idea of Ivy being alone with Jason made his blood boil, and he took it out on Peter with every thrust.

Instead of being sympathetic, Matt grabbed Peter's diminishing erection and pumped it back to life. Peter made a sharp noise, instinctively pushing back into the hand around his dick. Matt was panting now, making soft noises of his own, as he made Peter give in to both pleasure and pain.

"O-Oh, God, shit," Peter moaned, sniveling and crying out for more, but also crying out for God to help him. "F-Fuck-I can't-_Jason_, fuck!"

Matt let out an angry groan, slamming into Peter so hard that he saw white. Peter nearly screamed, but his sobs kept him from that. He came unwillingly into Matt's hand, his thighs shaking. After a few thrusts, Matt was finding his orgasm as well. Immediately, he pulled out and took care of the trashed condom. He felt disgusted with himself for so many reasons.

Silence filled the room. It was the most awkward silence Peter had ever heard. After regaining his breath and stopping his crying, he rolled onto his back. The night was quiet, and Peter wondered if the whole school had heard them. Feeling more self-conscious, he quickly scooted off the bed and went off to find his clothes, as well as a tissue to clean himself off with.

Not objecting, Matt flopped down on the soiled sheets. His room smelt of sweat and shame. Without a word, he listened as Peter got dressed and quickly shut the door behind him quietly when he left. The strangled whimper that came from Peter as he departed, though, made Matt smirk. He knew what he did, and he hated himself for it. Still, he wouldn't be able to not laugh when Jason saw the marks all over Peter.

With a prayer and a plea for forgiveness from God, Matt threw the dirty sheets off and fell asleep under the comforter. He didn't feel better, but neither did anyone else. And that's what mattered.


End file.
